Got A Mallet?
by COBbabygirl89
Summary: Lorelai decides to destroy something she never should have gotten in the first place and asks Luke for help.


Just a quick one shot here! L&L. Spoilerish

Got a Mallet?

"Hey." Lorelai said as she entered the diner. She hadn't been there in along time, but at that moment she felt like it was the perfect time to get reacquainted with her favorite coffee joint.

"Hey." Luke replied in utter shock. He didn't expect to see her; at least not indoors. Only meetings by chance seemed to be allowed in Christopher's eyes. Not that he was afraid of Chris, the scrawny man, but he didn't want to cause any trouble for Lorelai. He only wanted her to be happy. After coming back to reality, he said the most natural thing in the world to her: "Coffee?"

"Maybe in a minute." She answered, looking like she had an evil plan in mind.

"Well, then what do you need to do that is causing you to wait a whole minute for coffee?" He inquired slyly.

"Is Bert around?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Got a mallet?" She quipped.

"You and a mallet. That sounds dangerous." He said a little confused. What would Lorelai Gilmore do with a mallet? That thought scared him half to death. He'd heard enough horror stories from Tom when the Inn was being refurbished about her scaring men with nail guns and saws.

"Please." She pleaded. "I need it to smash this." With that she pulled her small, golden wedding ring out of her purse.

"What?" Luke questioned genuinely concerned.

"I don't want this thing to exist. It's a symbol of something that should have never existed."

"What happened?"

"It was one big bad idea that should have never left the mind. It mutated into a horrible creature and took over!"

"You must be exaggerating."

"Oh no! He tried to change everything! From flat screen TVs to a whole new house! He practically jumped on me to have kids. I say maybe, he says let's go! And he literally tries to go!" She was in full-fledged rant mode now and nowhere near an end.

"Oh jeez." That last one made Luke a little uncomfortable.

"But the to top it all off he agreed with my mother on everything! He had us exchange wedding vows in front of 400 people, drink champagne, and send out little lacey thank you cards. He just went with the flow every time Emily-" Lorelai was in tears by this point and Luke stopped her rant with a tight hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

"It's okay."

"He ran away and hid every time we had a fight. He couldn't just talk things out like a human being."

"Shhh." He kept hugging her.

"I can't believe I married that!" She wailed.

Luke knew he needed to help. He wasn't her husband but he still wanted to be her friend.

"I'll go get that mallet. I have a steel one in the closet."

"Dirty!" She giggled, her faced still moist with tears.

Luke left to go get the mallet while Lorelai sat in the diner thinking of all the good times she and Luke had shared in this small space. All the flirting, all the kisses, all the love. One of her strongest memories was after their first date. Luke had tried to ask her up to his apartment without sounding like a douche trying to get her in bed. She remembered how she burst out laughing and let him know that she knew he would never do that to her. Screw Paris, that was the most romantic night of her life. It was night she knew she was in love with her best friend.

"Got it!" He shouted coming down the stairs.

"Thanks. Maybe we should do this outside. I don't want to break anything in here."

"I don't think you will." He assured.

"With my adrenaline right now, you never know." She warned.

"Let's go. I'll watch look out for Taylor."

"Thank you."

"Here." He handed her the mallet. And opened the door.

"Wait." She set her hand on his arm.

"What?" She gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

"You…you…didn't have to…"

"I know. Ready?"

They walked out onto the sidewalk and place the small ring on the ground. Squatting like a catcher, Lorelai wound up and smashed the gold band into a crazy shape. It didn't break but was completely deformed by the time she was done. She then threw it down a street drain and screamed "HA!"

"How do feel?" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Perfect." She stated confidently.

"Do you want that coffee now?"

"Yeah." They kissed once again. "Can I get that coffee upstairs? It tastes better on the second floor."

They simply walked inside together and upstairs to catch up on a lot of things. ; )


End file.
